Tangled: After Ever After
by jrechani16
Summary: (My First Tangled One-Shot!) Rapunzel and Eugene say hello to their newborn son for the first time.


Tangled: After Ever After

A Tangled One-Shot

.

 **(Rated K+ at the mention of breastfeeding)**

.

.

.

.

 **June 20th**

.

It was a beautiful, early summer morning, the sun was barely up and yet all the citizens of Corona were up and ready to start their day.

All that is, except a couple of residents that lived in the castle.

Inside the throne room, King Fredric paced back and forth as Queen Arianna read at her throne, Lance was impatiently tapping his foot as he looked out the window while Cassandra lounged on the opposing throne, Maximus the horse paced along with the king and Pascal lounged on the arm of the throne where the queen was reading. They were all waiting on one thing; news on Corona's new heir to the throne.

You see, a year ago Rapunzel and Eugene found out that they were expecting a baby by the following summer, the news came as a big surprise to everyone in the royal family and to celebrate, the king planed a huge festival. Once that was over, the whole castle staff helped prepare for the new little prince or princess's arrival and of course, Rapunzel painted the walls of the nursery but left some of the details blank **(she would paint those details either pink or blue once she and Eugene find out that the baby she had was either a boy or a girl)**.

As the months rolled along, Rapunzel's belly grew larger and larger and she began to have all the normal symptoms of a pregnant woman; nausea, morning sickness, cravings, mood swings, swollen ankles, false labor alarms, the whole nine yards.

But it was all worth it, because earlier in the middle of the previous night, Rapunzel's water broke and she went into labor and all the maids and midwives rushed to hers and Eugene's room to help with the birth….all while Eugene stood outside the doorway. A few hours later, Eugene awoke with a start at the sound of a loud, piercing cry and not just any cry, the cry that came from their baby.

"Sir Eugene.." said one of the maids with a smile. "Princess Rapunzel wants you in the room."

Eugene got up and slowly walked into his and Rapunzel's room, passing through all the maids and midwives he gazed upon a beautiful sight. Laying on her side of their bed was the beautiful princess Rapunzel.

Her long golden hair was in a fritz, her face was drenched with sweat, semi-large bags were underneath her emerald green eyes, and in her arms was a little cerulean bundle.

Eugene walked up to her bedside and placed his hand on her arm, Rapunzel turned to Eugene with a smile.

"You OK blondie?" Eugene asked.

"I am now.." said Rapunzel with an exhausted tone as she smiled.

Eugene smiled back and then noticed the cerulean bundle in Rapunzel's arms and looked at it in wonder. He then asked the golden blonde, "Rapunzel…is that-?"

Rapunzel hummed as she nodded her head.

"Eugene," said Rapunzel as she gently handed the bundle to Eugene, "Say hello to our new son."

A son?!

They had a boy?!

Eugene was in shock as he cradled the bundle carefully. He pulled back the blanket a little bit and looked at the baby's face. The little one was the spitting image of Rapunzel, nose and all.

The baby then opened his big eyes and Eugene smiled, his eyes were emerald green just like Rapunzel's. Pulling back the blanket more, he then saw the newborns hair, which was light chocolate brown like Eugene's and Rapunzel's hairs **(before she touched the mysterious black rocks with Cass in the Season 1 premiere of the show)**. Then, something caught Eugene's eye. While looking at the infant's hair, he noticed a streak of Rapunzel's golden blonde hair.

"Blondie..he has a-"

"I know.." said Rapunzel with an exhausted smile, "The doctor and I checked it out…the strand isn't possessed with the flower's magic."

Eugene smiled with relief and then looked at the newborn again. He stroked the boy's chubby cheek with his finger. The baby suddenly wrapped his tiny hand around Eugene's large finger and gurgled softly.

When Eugene saw this, he felt a chill down his spine and his eyes began to well up with tears of joy.

"He's perfect." Eugene said, breaking the silence. "What are we gonna name 'im?"

There was another silence between them.

"Maxwell.."

Eugene looked at Rapunzel.

"What?" Eugene asked.

"Maxwell." said Rapunzel again. "I think we should name him Maxwell."

"…I think it's a great name Blondie." said Eugene as he stroked his wife's arm with his free arm.

Rapunzel hummed again and said, "Maxwell Jameson Fitzherbert."

"I love it." said Eugene again looking at the baby again. "What, what if we're confusing the horse with the kid?"

"Mmm, we'll just call 'im Maxie for short." said Rapunzel.

"…I like it." said Eugene as he handed the baby to Rapunzel. The baby, now know as Maxwell, began to squirm and fuss as Rapunzel held him close. The princess smiled as he looked at the newborn baby, "Aw..I know what he wants."

Rapunzel was about to pull down the part of her dress and corset till she cleared her throat to Eugene.

"What?" asked Eugene.

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes a little.

"Oh." Eugene said. "Ohohoh, rightrightright. I see what you mean.." Eugene cleared his throat. "I-I'll tell the others the good news."

Eugene then headed out the room and started heading for the throne room, leaving Rapunzel with baby Max alone in the room.

.

.

.

.

"Ha ha! He's got your hair Eugene!"

Lance held out his large finger to the newborn, making the infant grasp onto it.

"Hm, and he has my daughter's eyes." said Fredric as he smiled proudly.

Lance, Cassandra, Maximus the horse, Pascal, King Fredric, and Queen Arianna were in Eugene and Rapunzel's room as they admired the new baby.

"He's perfect you two." said Arianna as she happily looked at her and Fredric's new grandson.

"He looks more like Rap's more than you Eugene." Cass said with a smirk, "And thank goodness for that."

"Very funny aunt _Cassandra_." said Eugene, narrowing his eyes.

"Aunt Cassandra, hu?" replied Cass as she smiled. "I like that title."

"So, that means I'mma uncle?" asked Lance with a grin. "I'mma uncle. I'MMA UNCLE!"

Rapunzel giggled as Lance gently jumped up and down like a little kid at the fact that he was an uncle now.

Pascal crawled up to Rapunzel's bed and landed safely on the cerulean blanket while Maximus went up to her bedside and lowered his head to get a good look at the baby.

"C'mon you two." said Rapunzel with a giggle, "He won't bite."

Pascal came closer to baby Max and observed him a bit with a bit of squeals and chatters. The little one then grabbed onto Pascal and felt his scaly skin, much to the chameleon's dismay. The little chameleon soon squirmed out of the newborn's grasp and climbed back to the headboard of Rapunzel's and Eugene's bed.

Maximus got a peak of little Max and gently sniffed the baby with his snout, the stallions sniffing ticked the newborn and he began to gurgle and kick in his blanket.

Rapunzel giggled at Pascal and Maximus and said, "I think he likes you both."

Maximus gave out a small whine in approval.

Rapunzel then turned to Arianna and Fredric and asked them, "Mom, Dad, do you wanna-"

"Of course.." said Arianna as she held out her arms.

Rapunzel gently handed little Max to Arianna and the queen gently cradled the newborn in her arms.

"Oh, Fred." said Arianna as smiled at the baby, "Look at him."

Fredric took one look at his new grandson and his heart instantly melted. The king of Corona looked into the infant's emerald orbs and immediately saw himself looking at baby Rapunzel all over again.

The king hummed as he stroked the newborn's head, "He's the sweetest little thing I've ever seen."

"I miss having a baby around in the castle again." said Arianna as she gazed happily at the infant and kissed his little button nose. "He reminds me of you when you were a baby Rapunzel."

"Does he?" Rapunzel asked.

"Absolutely." Fredric replied as he cradled his new grandson in his arms. The infant then reached out to Frederic's mustache and gave it a hard tug, Fredric winced in pain a little but smiled none the less, "He has your strength."

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other and smiled.

"We may not have been apart of most of your life Rapunzel, but we promise to be apart of little Maxwell's life as he grows up." said Arianna as she looked lovingly at the tiny baby.

Little Max gave out a little grunt in his grandmother's grasp causing Arianna and Rapunzel to giggle.

"Thanks mom." said Rapunzel as Arianna gave the newborn back to her. "And we promise that we'll give Max something we've never had growing up?"

"What's that?" Fredric asked.

"Love." said Rapunzel.

Eugene looked at his newborn and softly told him, "You hear that little guy? Your mama and I will always protect you and always love you..even if ya wanna become a thief with me and your Uncle Lance."

"Eugene." Rapunzel warned.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Soon, Rapunzel and Eugene looked at their newborn with swelling pride, knowing that they'll love their son for many years to come.

.

.

.

 **(Annnd, that's a wrap! I hoped you've enjoyed my very first tangled one-shot. I don't own Tangled or its characters but I do own baby Max. Read, Review, and no hateful comments plz)**


End file.
